1. Field
The present invent relates to a thin-film magnetic head including a spiral recording coil.
2. Related art
It is commonly known that a thin-film magnetic head facing a recording medium with a predetermined gap therebetween in a recording medium-facing surface includes a recording element section which has a pair of magnetic layers connected to each other on in inner part in a height direction relative to the medium-facing surface. Such devices include a recording coil configured to induce a recording magnetic field in the pair of magnetic layers, and a magnetic gap layer is located between the pair of magnetic layers in the medium-facing surface. The device records magnetic data on a recording medium by using a leaked magnetic field from the pair of magnetic layers. Recently, the yoke length of the recording coil has been decreased with an increase in recording density requiring a very tight pitch in the coil and a high aspect ratio needed to decease coil resistance. As the result, since an inorganic insulating material does not perfectly fill a coil gap of the recording coil when the recording coil is insulated using the inorganic insulating material such as alumina, voids of the material occur. It is known to fully cover the recording coil with an organic insulating material (resist) having fluidity to completely insulate each coil gap.
Known examples are disclosed in: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-303405 (US Pub. 2003189789A1) and 2001-60307 (US Pub. 2002048115A1)
However, the resist expands by heat generating by the recording coil and projects the recording element section toward the recording medium because the resist has a high heat expansion coefficient. If the recording element section is projected, there is increased risk that the recording element section can scratch the recording medium or become damaged due contacting the recording medium.